(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to doors, and is more particularly concerned with a door frame constructed primarily of wood, and having a metal cladding surrounding a portion of the frame.
(2) Prior Art
It has been conventional to construct door frames of wood. Wood frames are easy to construct and provide good thermal insulation. However, wood is not as strong as might be desired, and a large percentage of forced entries are gained through failure of the wood frame. More recently door frames made entirely of steel have appeared on the market. The use of steel solves the security problem, but results in thermal problems because of the fact that steel conducts exterior temperatures to the interior of the dwelling. Steel reinforced wood frames have entered the market and add some rigidity to the entire frame, but these frames have provided no protection in the lock and hinge areas.